Connector assemblies have heretofore been used for providing power connections to and between printed circuit boards. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,120. Pins and sheets or other male electrically conductive bodies are utilized in such connector assemblies for transmitting electrical energy. Traditionally, when multiple power inputs are desired for a single circuit board the connector assemblies are mounted side by side. The traditional approach requires as much extra space on the circuit board, for each extra connector, as the space a single connector requires.
There is a need for small connector assemblies providing multiple power connections for a circuit board. An improved connector assembly would ideally have a small footprint and have a small profile with respect to the printed circuit boards. An improved connector assembly would also require less extra space on the circuit board, for each extra connector, than the space required for a single connector.